The Maestro of the Dead
by FUS RO DAH
Summary: Have you ever wanted to control the dead? Naruto Uzumaki has that power. The power of necromancy.   Will he use this power to bring peace to the ninja land? or bring it to it's knees...  Narutox? rated T warning: contains awesomeness
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first fan fiction in short it's bout Naruto discovering the secrets of necromancy and beconing like Faust VIII from Shaman king he will most likly end up with Temari or maybe Anko hmmm yea anyway ON TO THE DISCLAIMER:In no way shape or form do i own any of the content within this story all characters belong to their respective owners i am making no money from this story. now ON WITH THE SHOW... OR STORY!

* * *

It was nightfall in Konoha the birds slept and the villagers rested.

However if one were to look closer they would notice not all was peaceful in this village, one child a small boy only 6 years old called Naruto Uzumaki was being beaten by a mob of Shinobi.

They were located in Konoha's cemetery, the Shinobi were beating and torturing the boy continually right on top of the 4th Hokage's grave.

They had started by telling him that the kyuubi was sealed into him by the 4th and had then proceeded with the torture and beatings calling him names like monster and demon this had been going on for several hours, how the boy was still alive was a mystery.

"It's getting late, we should finish him off before that fool of a Hokage comes" one said, the others agreed

Making hand signs one used a Katon Jutsu to set the boys legs on fire before another stabbed him in the chest with a Kunai leaving it in there.

Assuming he was going to die soon they left him there on top of the fourths grave.

Naruto's wounds had already begun to heal the Kunai luckily didn't pierce any vital organs, slowly he raised his head and looked at the 4th's tombstone.

"I hate you" was all could manage to say his throat was so dry, he tried to stand but couldn't due to his burnt legs which were taking longer to heal. He forced himself to move crawling away he didn't know where he was heading only that it was still in the graveyard.

Suddenly he bumped into something looking up he saw a metal gate to a tomb pushing open the gate he crawled inside.

Inside the tomb it was pitch black Naruto was still crawling, though know a bit better as his legs had started to heal feeling his way forward he felt a series of steps going down '_stairs_' he thought.

Somehow without being able to use his legs he managed to make it to the bottom looking around he realised that he was in some kind of tomb only instead of bodies there was a desk with a lot of old scrolls lying around. Slowly he crawled to the desk and read a scroll that was lying open on the ground, the scroll descried how to heal any injury by using something called Shiryoku which meant death force basically you took the energy from the dead and put it back into you. Naruto tried it on his legs.

"First step is to focus the energy from the dead into your hand/s" he read aloud, he focused on his hand suddenly his hand glowed a dark grey it felt like he had plunged his hand into a pool of ice cold water.

"Second step is to force the energy into the wounded area" moving his hand he held it above his legs and willed the energy to go to his legs, Naruto shivered as the energy entered him he could feel it flowing through him and could see his legs starting to heal, it wasn't a painful experience but it wasn't pleasant either it was like ice cold water was moving through his veins. After about 17 minutes of healing he decided that his legs were going to be ok and fell asleep.

Over the next few months Naruto practically lived in the tomb he only left once a week to get more food and supplies and once a month go for a run, days turned to months and months into years.

Eventually when Naruto turned 10 he was enrolled into the academy by the Hokage but he almost never went to class's, he would go and find out what Jutsu's and topics they were learning and just books out of the library about them and study them in the Tomb.

Over time he learnt a lot about from the techniques, the tomb was once used by an old ninja who dedicated his life to finding a way to reverse death, through his studies he eventually discovered something else. He discovered Necromancy more specifically Boneyard Sorcery, his name was Faust VIII.

Over the course of his Academy years Naruto learnt several different techniques and Jutsus that were necromancy based along with the small amount that the academy taught. Finally after 3 years of intense training he's ready and just in time to find out who his teammates are and go show the world the power of the dead…

* * *

well thats the prolouge out of the way next chapter will be a bit longer ill adimit it im a slow typer and don't type often but hopefully ill update often enough to keep ypu all interested.

Reveiw and tell me what do you think should happen to Zabuza and Haku and will Haku be a Guy or a Girl? tell me what you think in reviews.

From yours truely - Hate Hero


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup my epicly good looking fans. Sorry for the delay. Blame 3 consecutive earthquakes that hit my town Christchurch, we lost power, water, our home** **everything. But things are starting to look up :) we got power back and have found a new home so more chaps should be coming :D **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

An eight year old Naruto Uzumaki was practicing his necromancy in the graveyard as usual.

Tonight however instead of being in his tomb he had decided to enjoy the moonlight.

His skin was a lot paler than it had been before and he was thinner from lack of food, his lips had started to darken and he had bags under his eyes. Despite all these things he looked happy. If fact he looked ecstatic.

He was digging up a certain grave. The grave of Akuma no koibito.

He had found out about the name in one of the scrolls in the tomb. It was a journal entry of Faust the V it was old and most of the words were worn out, but what Naruto had managed to read had said.

… _In all my years of research, I've never seen such a thing! I came across a man named Akuma no koibito whist traveling from the land of iron. In his passion was a most peculiar scroll, upon asking him about it he became overly defensive and attacked me. While he was strong it was not a difficult battle. After slaying him i searched his corpse and read the scroll he was so determined to keep from me. It was a summoning scroll of demons. Yes demons. Unfortunately he was also a ninja of Konohagakure. And had to report back. In the interest of staying undetected by the locals i sealed the scroll in his chest before reviving his corpse and ordering it to report back and then perform suicide…_

It was now Narutos hope to recover that scroll. The Demon contract. With it he could show those villagers a real demon. Naruto grinned as he continued to dig.

He wondered what the demons were like? Where they giant red tings with horns? Or were they like animals like the Biju? So many possibilities.

He heard a thud as his shovel hit wood. Not bothering to waste time he just smashed the coffin lid open with the shovel. After removing most of the lid he looked down and inspected the body

. There was nothing special about it. It was just a normal body, yet for some reason it was still in perfect condition. It hadn't decayed at all! Naruto was slightly shocked before figuring that Faust the V must have done something.

Picking up the body by its arm he slung in over his shoulder and carried into his tomb.

Descending down the stairs till he reached a slab of concrete, which he placed the body upon.

He quickly striped the body of its clothes and began to examine the chest area.

"Dammit!" Naruto shouted after trying to pump his Chakra into the body and not seeing any seal appear. Taking a deep breath he decided to take another look over the body.

'The scroll said It was sealed in his chest' Naruto thought 'But Faust the V never had ninja training… so that must mean he sealed it in a different manner.' He mused

Carefully looking at the chest he noticed a rather long but very feint scar running down his chest. It was very well healed, He wouldn't have noticed it unless he was looking for it. Grinning at this new found discovery he suddenly realised what it meant if there was a scar on his chest and a scroll sealed in it.

Naruto pulled out a 14 inch Hunting knife that he stole from a man at the market. Wasting no time he quickly started slicing open the man's chest. Taking a deep breath he pushed his hand into the man's chest and started feeling around for the scroll. He felt a rib, some thick blood, a small squishy object which he realised was the man's heart. He pushed his arm in deeper and felt his fingers brush against the scroll. 'Got it' he thought with a grin. He gripped it tight and pulled it out of the man's chest, along with no small amount of blood.

Naruto merely brushed the blood off him and the scroll before taking it to his privet chamber in the tomb. Laying it down on the floor he then cut his wrist and let some of the blood drip down on the scroll. As soon as the blood touched the scroll a burst of smoke filled the room.

Naruto fell over backwards in surprise landing on his back in a daze. Sitting up he laid his eyes upon a person standing where the scroll was. Person maybe wasn't quite the right word to Naruto.

It was a female about the same height a as Iruka Sensei, She had red skin similar to the colour of blood. Long black hair flowed down from her head as reached down, just past her shoulders. She wore very little clothing, only a simple black corset with white stiches and a black lace miniskirt, both of which clung tightly to her well-endowed body. Although the most noticeable feature about her were her golden eyes. There were no pupils no sclera all of eye was just a burning gold.

The Female thing looked around before spotting Naruto. With a teasing smirk she slowly walked towards him. Her black High heel boots that went up just past her knees, making soft taps on the brick floor as she did so.

She stopped about a meter away from him and just looked at him with a teasing smirk that danced upon her lips. After a stare down that seemed to last forever, Naruto managed to find his voice.

"H-hi" he ended up stuttering

The Creatures smirk seemed to widen slightly "Well hello to you to little one" She said. Her voice was sweet like honey, yet had a slight seductive tone to it that made Naruto blush slightly.

She seemed to giggle at that making Naruto blush some more. She crouched down on her knees and crawled over him till she was straddling him.

"Was it you for Summoned me?" She whispered, her hot breath tickling his ear.

Naruto nodded

She lowered her head and nipped at his ear before whispering "What is your name Summoner?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto"

She chuckled before getting off him and stepping back. Giving him room to stand.

Naruto got up to his feet feeling a little dizzy.

He took a couple of deep breaths "My I know your name?"

She chuckled "Squirt I don't have a name, their pretty but not needed. I guess you can call me Chloe"

"Chloe… So are you the boss of the demons then?"

Chloe looked at him before bursting out laughing, making Naruto blush with embarrassment.

"Me? I'm flattered but I'm no boss. Hell I'm not even a ranking demon." She said in-between chuckles. She had to take a moment to calm herself. "In hell it goes like this, the big boss is the king of hell, Lucifer. He is the strongest being in existence. Being so he will almost never walk the world of mortals. In fact the only time he has ever been in this world was to rescue his queen for some mortals who had sealed her into a person." Chloe explained, turning serious at the point of Lucifer.

Naruto was having a difficult time processing all this but tried to follow. "So what happened to the people who took her?"

"It was a ninja village much like this one, Uzugakure" she hesitated biting her lip. "Lucifer he… Well Uzugakure was no more afterwards" She finished looking down.

Naruto's eyes were shut in concentration. His mind was racing with this new information. '_Wow he's powerful enough to destroy an entire village by himself! But I've never heard of this Uzugakure. Wait. Uzugakure, Uzumaki...' _His eyes snapped open.

Chloe looked was looking down at him sadly. "I see you've figured it out. Yes Lucifer destroyed your ancestors homeland"

Naruto was clenching his fists, a few drops of blood fell on the floor from his nails. "Why?" his voice barley containing his anger "Why would he do that?"

Chloe looked down at him with only a slight look of pity. "Look at him from his view, some people you don't know come and take your queen and hold her prisoner. As far as he was concerned it was an act of war. So he went to war."

Naruto considered this for a moment. He knew somewhere deep down what she said made sense, that didn't mean he had to like it though. "Fine" he took a breath calming himself "We were discussing hell?"

"Oh right" Chloe said with a sheepish grin "Well Under Lucifer is his Court, The Court is made up of the top 13 strongest demons in their respective fields. Like Lilith my commander, she is the strongest of all the Succubus so she gets a court seat." Chloe explained

Naruto nodded "So there are 14 Demons in total I can summon?"

"Oh heck no, Lilith herself commands over 300 Succubus. I'm one of them." Chloe stated rather proudly "Each Court demon commands a number of lesser demons. In total there are thousands. But you have to be careful" She warned "not all demons like humans and some just want to kill your kind"

"Why?"

"For the same reason rich folk hunt. For entertainment"

Chloe gave Naruto a scrap of paper with a seal drawn on "In order to summon any of the lesser demons you need to get their Commanders favour. This Sigel is my personal one, use it when you summon and you'll summon me. Lilith is one of the few demons who like humans, that's why you can summon me" She explained"When you turn 10 ill help you summon Lilith and she can propose you being a full summoner of our kind to Lucifer" Chloe bent down and kissed Narutos cheek making him blush. She smirked "See ya round Squirt" she said before bursting into flame and disappearing.

Naruto touched his cheek. Before deciding to call it a night.

* * *

**So that was chapter 2 Review if ya want. It helps :)**

**FUS RO DAH!**


End file.
